The present disclosure relates to a short circuit protection circuit.
FIG. 12 shows a load switch IC according to a first prior example. In the first prior example t, a load switch IC 30 includes an output transistor 31 for conducting/cutoff an input terminal T31 and an output terminal T32, a gate driver 32 as a mechanism for generating a gate signal of the output transistor 31, and a short circuit protection circuit 33 for protecting the output transistor 31 from being affected by overcurrent when an output short circuit occurs.
Furthermore, the following patent literature 1 is provided as an example of the aforesaid situation in the prior art.